Okay for Now Epilogue
by Ali STOS
Summary: She left him. She left him in this world all by himself. And as the bittersweet realization hits him, he finally knows for the first time what it means to lose something precious.


_**Hey guys! This is an epilogue that I made for the story Okay for Now! I read this story for Language Arts this year, and it was such an amazing and inspirational story! Because there wasn't a particular epilogue for the story, I decided to make one. So here it is! Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**~ Silent 3**_

* * *

_**Okay for now **_

_**Epilogue: Truly a Nightmare**_

Hurried steps echoed throughout the vicinity. They continued until they reached their destination; a white door. A slightly trembled hand reached out for the door knob, only to be met with screams of pain and agony. The hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Lil", a sad voice whispers in the emptiness of the hallway.

**UPOV (Unknown Point of View)**

When I walked to her room, I was confident she would've already delivered. But I guess I was wrong. Just like how I was wrong about many other things. Like the time I was wrong about Marysville being crappy. Or the time when I was wrong about calling Mr. Powell a jerk with his looped glasses. Well, to be exact, he really did look like a jerk with them, so I guess I wasn't wrong about that. The point is that I can't be sure if I'm wrong or right until the consequences appear. I'm not sure I can handle the pain of hearing her agonizing scream vibrating in my ears anymore. But I have to be strong for _us_. For _her_. And for _our child_.

**NPOV (Nobody's Point of View)**

Agonizing seconds ticked by as the dreadful silence continued to fill the hallways. And soon, following after, minutes passed by_. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-To- _A loud and small cry interrupted the clock's procedure, startling the man who was sitting on the chair. He abruptly stood up and ran for the white door. Before he reached to turn the knob, the door quickly opened, revealing a middle aged man who looked as weary and exhausted as the other nurses who scurried out of the room. The doctor, the middle age man, gave a small but sad smile to the man before he, too, went out of the room to get fresh air. The man stood there, puzzled at the doctor's expression. Before he could comprehend the meaning behind the smile, a small cry that was coming from within the room shook him out of his dumfounded state. He hurried inside the room and was met with a sight that made him want to cry.

"Lil," the man whispered.

In the room, there lay a woman on the hospital bed. Even though she looked exhausted and worn-out, the man couldn't help but adore the sight before him. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful among all women he met. She laid there, her dark hair disheveled and wet with sweat. The man went to the crib that lay beside her, and picked up the baby. Upon seeing the man's face, the baby giggled cheerfully and forgot about her sudden hunger. The man rocked the baby back and forth and went to the women's side.

"Lil," the man said happily. "look at our baby! Isn't she beautiful? She has your eyes." The women's eyes fluttered upon halfway. Still exhausted, she turned to see her baby. Although she didn't say a word, her eyes said it all. Her eyes were brighter, but still hazy. The man smiled at his wife's reaction. He set the baby beside her and then held her hand.

"You did well, Lil." The man said softly as he gazed at Lil's profile. Lil replied with a sigh as her eyes started to close and she began drifting to sleep.

"Lil?" the man asked worriedly. "Lil, are you okay? Should I call a doctor?" the man asked as his eyes scanned his wife. Lil chuckled a bit and opened her eyes to meet her husband's worried eyes.

"I-I'm tired." She said sleepily. "Just let me sleep for a while," Lil closed her eyes as she began drifting into her eternal slumber. "_Doug_" she said the last words as her hand became colder and fell out of Doug's grasp.

Doug stood there; letting is wife's last words echo in his head. Tears streamed down his face as he grew paler by the second.

**Doug's POV:**

Lil is tired. She wants to go to sleep. That's all there is to it, right? She's just sleeping. She'll wake up soon. Yeah. She'll wake up soon. She's not going to leave me. No, she's not going to leave me at all. Our vows proved it right. "…. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." _Till death do us part._ The words echoed in my head as the bittersweet realization hit me.

Lil is dead. She's gone. I'll never see her again in this life. I won't be waking up to her sleeping figure in the morning. I won't hear her soft and angelic laughter that sounded like the chiming bells. I won't have a burping contest with her that ended with both of them laughing on the ground at each other's stupidity. I won't be with her. She left me. It was my fault wasn't it? If we hadn't met then none of this would've happened. _She would've not died and left all of those who cared about her deeply behind_. No, it wouldn't have happened at all. It was my entire fault.

**NPOV (Nobody's Point of View)**

Doug fell down on the floor, his knees painfully hitting against the marble tiles. A scream of pain, sadness, guilt and regret escaped his throat as he continuously sobbed. This was truly a nightmare.


End file.
